


One lost day

by Flojiro



Series: One [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Drunkenness, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, actes manqués, ces garçons sont stupides
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demain, Bucky part pour la guerre. Il a son uniforme et son affectation et il aurait vraiment aimé passer sa dernière soirée en compagnie de son meilleur ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One lost day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anscharius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/gifts), [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Je m'excuse d'avance : c'est déprimant et pas grand chose d'autre. Pour ma défense : du point de vue de l'histoire de Bucky, The first Avenger est déprimant d'un bout à l'autre. 
> 
> Mon headcanon sur certains points va à l'encontre de la majorité des fanfics que j'ai pu lire mais on en discutera à la fin pour éviter de gâcher l'histoire.
> 
> Je sais que la cavalière de Bucky a un nom dans le canon mais comme j'ai eu la flemme de chercher je l'ai appelé Clara. Parce que c'est l'actrice qui joue Clara dans Doctor Who, je suis imaginative comme ça... 
> 
> J'ai fait de cette fic la première partie de One : j'ai trouvé, après l'avoir écrite, qu'elle collait bien dans l'esprit de "One last summer". Cependant je n'ai pas relu les deux l'une après l'autre. Si vous le faites et que vous constatez des incohérences n'hésitez pas à me le dire !
> 
> Dans tous les cas elles peuvent parfaitement être lues séparément et sont totalement indépendantes l'une de l'autre.
> 
> J'ai relu quarante fois mais s'il reste des fautes je m'en excuse platement.

Il grimaça lorsque l’alcool brûla sa gorge, installant une chaleur désagréable au creux de son estomac vide et un brouillard bienvenu dans son esprit à vif. La musique inondait les lieux, des couples dansaient. Il voulait danser. C’est pour ça qu’ils étaient venus. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et releva les yeux plantés au fond de son verre. Ses compagnes le regardaient avec un mélange d’incrédulité, de pitié et de dégoût. Il grimaça à nouveau. Quand avait-il laissé glisser son sourire charmeur et ses bonnes manières ?

– Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici, Bucky ?

Clara jouait avec son verre vide, le faisait tourner sur la table comme une toupie, le rattrapait juste avant qu’il ne tombe et recommençait. Il aimait bien Clara. Elle était séduisante, spirituelle et ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds. Elle aurait plu à Steve. Mais elle ne voulait pas Steve, elle le voulait lui. Ça dépassait toujours autant son entendement. Il agita une main, englobant vaguement la musique, les danseurs et les rires autour d’eux. Les verres et la bouteille sur leur table. A moitié vide déjà ? Il ne buvait pas autant d’habitude. Il n’aimait pas embarrasser ses cavalières.

– Pour s’amuser ? Dernière soirée avant d’embarquer, tout ça...

Elle lui adressa une expression désabusée alors que son amie regardait ostensiblement dans une autre direction, au-dessus d’un verre qu’elle n’avait même pas entamé. Elle, il ne l’aimait pas. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom.

– Ho, bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? C’est fou c’qu’on s’amuse ! s’exclama Clara en levant ses bras dans une démonstration d’enthousiasme feint.

Bucky grimaça en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.  

– Ce n’est pas drôle sans Steve.

Il entendit l’Autre pousser un grognement d’exaspération pendant que ses yeux revenaient s’intéresser au contenu de son verre. Sa main imprima un mouvement de rotation au liquide, sans y penser. Clara soupira avec une telle force que son souffle fit trembler une mèche rebelle sur le front de Bucky.

– Si tu voulais tellement passer la soirée avec lui pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ?!

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi, hein ?

– Parce que tout ça, il désigna les alentours d’un large geste théâtral, est au-dessus de lui !

Une flambée de colère le parcourut. Violente, douloureuse, étouffante.

– Parce que prouver sa valeur aux yeux de la société est plus important qu’une soirée à quatre pour Steve _Fucking_ Rogers ! La dernière à laquelle je l’aurai trainé, remarque bien ! Mais l’effort devait encore être trop grand pour lui !

Sa main tremblait lorsqu’il porta le reste de son verre à ses lèvres. Il entendit littéralement Clara lever les yeux au ciel.

– Tu sais que tu aurais pu l’attendre ? Et, je ne sais pas, je dis ça comme ça, avoir cette dispute avec lui plutôt qu’avec nous ? Il n’aurait pas passé la nuit dans ce bureau de recrutement...

Un reniflement dédaigneux l’approuva.

– Il n’aurait même pas dû pouvoir en passer la porte !

Bucky foudroya l’Autre d’un regard assassin en reposant bruyamment son verre vide.

– Et, poursuivit Clara comme si la harpie n’avait pas ouvert la bouche, il y a des tas d’autres choses à faire qu’un double rendez-vous si vous n’en aviez pas envie. Ces hommes, je vous jure...

– J’ai peur.

Le tintement de la bouteille contre le bord du verre recouvrit presque sa confession mais Clara s’immobilisa et il sut qu’elle avait entendu. Il tourna le regard vers la casquette militaire posée près de sa main, droite et fière et inéluctable. Il fronça les sourcils en reposant la bouteille d’un mouvement incertain.

– J’ai tellement peur qu’il va le savoir, si je reste seul avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu’il sache.

Il passa une main contre ses cheveux, ramenant en arrière les mèches dérangées lorsqu’il avait retiré son couvre-chef, plus tôt dans la soirée.

– Il... il est tellement brave et droit et... il ne comprendrait pas. Je ne veux pas qu’il sache à quel point je ne suis pas comme lui.

Une petite main chaude et calleuse recouvrit la sienne.

– Hé, Bucky. Tu t’es engagé, ça demande du courage tu sais.

Il laissa échapper un rire qui écorcha sa gorge et la regarda pour la première fois droit dans les yeux. Sa voix quitta ses lèvres dans un chuchotement rageur.

– Je ne me suis pas engagé ! Ça c’est le truc de Steve. Cinq fois ! Cinq fois qu’il essaye de se faire prendre dans cinq bureaux différents, alors qu’il sait qu’il ne tiendra pas dix jours sur le champ de bataille ! Bon sang, il ne tiendrait même pas deux jours en entrainement avec son asthme et tout le reste ! Mais il estime que c’est son putain de devoir !

L’expression de Clara avait changé mais il ne chercha pas à la lire. Un étau serrait sa poitrine et il secoua la tête, lui crachant les mots au visage comme si c’était sa faute, à elle.

– J’ai été appelé ! Je n’ai jamais voulu aller me battre ! J’ai peur...

Il essaya d’arrêter son flot de paroles dans une gorgée d’alcool mais ne parvint qu’à s’étrangler, tousser douloureusement entre chacun de ces mots  refusaient de rester bien caché là où personne ne pouvaient les entendre.

– J’ai peur de mourir et j’ai peur de revenir et j’ai peur qu’il sache et peur qu’il ne sache jamais...

– Ho pour l’amour du ciel !

L’Autre se leva d’un bond, attrapant dans sa main le poignet de Clara.

– Laisse cette épave noyer sa lâcheté dans sa bouteille et allons ailleurs, d’accord ? On trouvera bien deux vrais hommes pour nous faire danser avant la fin de la soirée !

Elle posait sur lui un regard plein de dédain et il aurait peut-être dû avoir honte. S’en vouloir, être désolé pour elles. Mais il était trop occupé à être désolé pour lui-même. Pathétique. Il ne l’aimait pas de toute façon, cette fille.

– Tu ne sais même pas reconnaître le meilleur homme du monde quand on te le pose sous le nez. 

Sa bouche se tordit dans un sourire mauvais, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes assassines.

– Mais tu devrais trouver un idiot ou l’autre pour te faire danser, j’en suis sûr, tu es leur type...

Elle le foudroya du regard pendant qu’il redressait vaguement sa position. Clara s’interposa avant que la situation ne s’envenime davantage.

– Du calme tous les deux, je refuse d’être mêlée à une scène mon seul soir libre de la semaine !

Elle se tourna vers la harpie et tapota la main griffue qui tenait toujours son poignet.

– Attends-moi devant la porte, tu veux ? Promis je t’emmène dans un endroit plus amusant juste après !

La vipère leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra sans un mot, non sans jeter à Bucky de fréquents regards noirs pendant qu’elle récupérait son sac et son châle. Il la suivit des yeux pendant qu’elle louvoyait entre les tables en marmonnant ce qui devait être des imprécations à son égard.

– Dis-lui.

Bucky cligna des paupières et revint s’intéresser à Clara. Qui le regardait avec un sérieux déroutant.

– Dire... quoi ? A qui ?

– Ne fais pas l’idiot, Bucky, ça ne te va pas du tout. Et surtout ne me prends pas, moi, pour une dinde.

Elle fronça les sourcils, désapprobatrice, avant de prendre une expression qu’il jugea pleine de pitié.

– Ne pars pas dans cet état sans qu’il sache.

Il carra la mâchoire et fronça les sourcils, le regard résolument posé sur les danseurs derrière elle.

– Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Ça ne lui apporterait rien de savoir que j’ai toujours été un lâche.

Il ferma les yeux. Sa tête tournait et cette dernière soirée était une pure catastrophe. 

Après quelques secondes de silence il sentit deux mains saisirent la sienne.

– Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Bucky Barnes. Les imbéciles survivent toujours.

 * * *

Bucky ne rentrait pas. 

Steve contemplait la feuille officielle, posée sur la table basse qui sentait encore la dernière couche de vernis qu’il avait aidé Bucky à appliquer, une éternité plus tôt. Le 1A dansait devant son regard. Flou, distordu. Il tentait de discipliner son souffle. Inspiration, expiration. _Respire Steve, ce serait la crise d’asthme la plus stupide de toute ta vie._ Inspiration, expiration. L’excitation mordait ses entrailles, faisait remonter un goût âcre jusqu’au fond de sa gorge. Inspiration, expiration. C’était vrai, c’était réel, c’était en face de lui. Inspiration, expiration.  Il voulait en parler à Bucky. Il devait en parler à Bucky. Inspiration, expiration. Avant qu’il parte, il fallait qu’il sache.

_Hé Buck, tu devineras jamais ? Je vais te rejoindre ! Je t’avais bien dit que j’y arriverai ! Je savais bien que ce n’était pas normal que tu partes tout seul !_

Il s’y était repris à trois fois pour parvenir à glisser son double dans la serrure. Ses paumes glissaient et ses mains tremblaient, fébriles. L’appartement était vide et il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’en être déçu. _Bien sûr qu’il n’est pas encore là, tu t’attendais à quoi ? Il a emmené les filles danser, il en a encore bien pour une heure ou deux._ Il avait senti un pincement de culpabilité en repensant au dernier regard que lui avait lancé son ami, avant de rejoindre ses compagnes d’une soirée. Il lui en voulait… Mais Steve avait la meilleure excuse du monde à lui brandir sous le nez dès qu’il passerait la porte ! Il avait repoussé loin de lui la petite voix qui lui soufflait que, peut-être, son meilleur ami ne serait pas aussi enthousiaste que lui à l’idée de le voir prendre les armes pour de bon.

Steve avait décidé d’attendre.

Il était installé confortablement sur le canapé depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Sa respiration embarrassée rythmait le temps. Inspiration, expiration.

Il aimait l’ambiance de l’appartement de Bucky. L’odeur de pommade et d’après rasage qui ne s’estompait jamais, indissociable de l’idée même de son meilleur ami. L’espace nettement rangé, si différent du désordre qu’il ne parvenait jamais à combattre dans le sien. Il sourit, laissa ses souvenirs l’occuper pendant qu’il patientait. Inspiration, expiration.

_Bucky marchait à travers son salon. Il se baissait à chaque pas. Ramassait un livre ouvert pour le poser sur la table, non sans y glisser un quelconque papier en tant que marque-page. Réunissait les feuilles volantes couvertes de notes et de croquis à peine esquissés. Pliait sur une chaise les vêtements jetés ça et là. Le tout en bougonnant à son intention sans discontinuer._

_– Comment est-ce que tu peux vivre dans ce trou à rats, Rogers ?!_

_– Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire du moment que je m’y retrouve, Buck ? Repose ce livre à la place où tu l’as trouvé, j’étais en train d’utiliser cette référence !_

_– En plein milieu du sol de ta cuisine ?!_

_– La lumière est meilleure ici !_

_– Steve..._

_Bucky levait les yeux au ciel, rouvrait le livre, le reposait à l’endroit exact d’où il l’avait retiré. Au millimètre près. Sa langue légèrement sortie et ses sourcils froncés sous une concentration feinte. Puis se redressait et détendait ostensiblement son dos, bras levés vers le plafond._

_– Un de ces jours je vais arrêter de passer ma vie ici et un de tes voisins, incommodé par l’odeur de charogne, te découvrira mort étouffé sous ton désordre._

_– Tu exagères, Buck._

_– Ouais, t’as raison. Il suffirait que je m’absente une semaine et c’est moi qui te découvrirai en revenant. Hé ! Ne me jette pas de crayon dessus, danger publique ! Si n’importe quoi ayant trainé dans ce taudis m’égratigne je risque de mourir d’infection sur le coup !_

Avec un rire étouffé Steve s’enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et laissa son regard errer autour de lui. Il essaya de faire abstraction du tampon rouge qui s’imprimait partout où ses yeux se posaient, comme l’image rémanente d’un objet trop lumineux. Il détailla cette vie qu’il connaissait aussi bien que la sienne, résumée entre ces murs qui le faisaient se sentir chez lui.

Ces étagères que Bucky avait montées lui-même – Steve avait essayé de l’aider une fois, un bandage et un trou dans le mur plus tard et Bucky ne l’avait plus jamais laissé s’approcher d’un marteau – couvertes de livres, de revues et de vieux trophées sportifs. Quelques cadres avec des photographies de famille. Ses propres dessins, soigneusement punaisés ça et là.

Il lui en avait offerts certains, ceux dont il était le plus satisfait, ou qui avaient un intérêt particulier aux yeux de son ami. D’autres Bucky s’était tout simplement appropriés parce qu’ _ils ne peuvent pas rester à dormir dans une pochette Steve, ce serait criminel !_ Il grimaça, flatté et gêné, comme toujours, de voir ses réalisations - qu’il estimait toujours imparfaites à plus ou moins haut degré - étalées en pleine vue. Ses yeux, s’immobilisèrent, soudain, et il sentit une chaleur suspecte lui monter au visage.

– Buck !

La pin-up pulpeuse en tenue vaguement militaire très minimaliste lui envoyait un clin d’œil salace, comme si Bucky lui-même se moquait de lui à travers elle. Steve passa une main sur son visage brûlant.

– Crétin, je te déteste…

C’était il n’y avait pas si longtemps. Bucky s’était présenté chez lui avec un sourire trop large et une bouteille trop pleine. Il se souvenait à peine de ce qui l’avait amené à s’emparer d’une feuille et d’y coucher… ça. Il se souvenait, en revanche, avoir eu un peu trop chaud en dessinant, inconfort que l’alcool et la proximité de Bucky, collé à lui et donnant des conseils sur l’anatomie entre deux longues gorgées, n’avaient rien fait pour arranger. Lui avait-il offert celui-ci ? Avant de s’endormir à même le sol sur lequel il s’était réveillé des heures plus tard, nauséeux et courbaturé, à moitié écrasé sous un corps trop grand, moite et ronflant. Ou bien était-ce un nouveau larcin ?

Quoi qu’il en soit il était sûr de ne jamais lui avoir donné la permission d’accrocher cette chose au mur !

– Dépêche-toi de revenir, pervers, j’ai deux mots à te dire !

Les mots résonnèrent, indignés, dans le salon vide.

Il était prêt à passer l’éponge sur le dessin licencieux si Bucky ouvrait la porte dans les dix prochaines minutes. Il était même prêt à lui accorder un quart d’heure. Il y avait tellement de choses qu’il devait lui dire... Il allait se battre, enfin ! Appartenir à l’armée et défendre une cause au-delà des culs-de-sac de Brooklyn. 

Il ramena ses mains entre ses genoux pour les empêcher de trembler. 

Il y arriverait ! Sa santé branlante ne l’empêcherait pas de faire ce qui était juste, ce que tout homme de son âge se devait de faire ! Il passerait l’entrainement et il serait envoyé en Europe ! Et il demanderait à être affecté au 107ème. Bucky était sergent, peut-être qu’il se retrouverait sous ses ordres ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette idée. Bucky était tout ce que Steve avait toujours voulu être. Grand, fort, brillant, sûr de lui et de son charme, sous-officier maintenant. Il avait passé sa vie à courir derrière lui pour essayer de l’égaler. Il le faisait encore. Parfois, il avait l’impression de s’épuiser pour rien. Parfois la frustration le rendait injuste. 

Il lui en avait stupidement voulu lorsque Bucky avait été jugé apte, là où Steve était systématiquement rejeté au premier regard sur son dossier médical. Ce n’était pas la faute de son ami et il le savait. Parfois il en avait seulement assez de n’être qu’une liste de symptômes aux yeux du monde. 

Mais tout ça n’avait plus la moindre importance à présent.

Pourquoi Bucky n’était-il toujours pas rentré ?

 * * *

Il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Il n’en avait jamais eu la moindre intention. Il n’avait pas prévu grand-chose, au départ, il savait seulement qu’il ne voulait plus revoir son appartement après l’avoir fermé derrière lui. Il avait jeté son sac dans l’un des casiers de la Science Fair et était parti chercher de la compagnie pour la soirée. Ses plans s’étaient arrêtés là.

– Très convaincant, Barnes. Vraiment, on y croirait presque.

Il ricana et leva le regard vers le portail exubérant invitant à découvrir la science de demain. Un groupe lui jeta un ensemble de regards interrogateurs mais ne s’attarda pas. Il haussa une épaule et alla payer un nouveau billet. Il n’avait pas réfléchi en sortant du parc, une demoiselle à chaque bras. Il était en colère, blessé et il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la tête de mule égocentrique qu’il qualifiait de meilleur ami. Ce qui en mettait autant entre lui et son sac militaire. Mouvement hautement stratégique, ils allaient pas regretter de l’avoir tiré au sort et galonné, sûr et certain...

Il rit à nouveau, un son vide et creux à ses propres oreilles, en enfouissant le billet dans une poche de son uniforme. Il savait très bien ce qu’il avait espéré. Une soirée à quatre avec Steve et les filles, d’abord. Parce qu’il voulait sortir, bouger, évacuer la tension, oublier. Parce que c’était le seul moyen d’inviter Steve sans qu’il ne devine. Sans que le monde entier ne devine. 

Le monde était stupide et Steve était le plus stupide de tous. 

Plus tard, après avoir ri et parlé et dansé et oublié, il serait rentré avec son ami. Dans le joyeux désordre de son appartement qui sentait toujours le fusain, la poussière et la pharmacie. Il se serait endormi sur le canapé défoncé que Steve n’avait pas assez d’argent pour changer. Ou bien ils seraient restés réveillés, tous les deux, assis sur le sol – s’ils trouvaient suffisamment de place au milieu du chaos de livres, vêtements et matériel de dessin en tout genre. Peut-être qu’ils auraient parlé et peut-être pas. Ils pouvaient rester silencieux des heures sans le moindre malaise. Il aurait simplement regardé Steve dessiner, une dernière fois. 

Il passa une main rageuse sur ses yeux embués.

_Idiot. Idiot idiot idiot ! C’est Steve qui fait des plans sur la comète, pas toi !_

Steve avait les reins assez solides pour supporter les désillusions, assez de courage pour aller de l’avant, toujours, malgré tout. C’était Steve qui rêvait plus grand que lui et qui entrainait Bucky dans son sillage.

_Qu’est-ce que tu vas aller foutre là-bas, tout seul, hein ? Te battre ? Pour quoi ? Pour qui ?_

Il avait toujours mené les combats de Steve. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit d’autre le pointe dans la direction où frapper. Steve essayait de rendre le monde meilleur et Bucky savait que les guerres ne faisaient jamais ça, jamais.

 * * *

Bucky ne rentrerait pas.

Steve regardait le plafond, couché sur les coussins qu’il avait retirés du canapé environ une heure plus tôt. Comme quand ils étaient enfants. Comme à chaque fois que Steve restait dormir depuis la mort de sa mère. La place était trop petite même pour lui, les coussins glissaient l’un contre l’autre, Bucky essayait toujours de lui voler une partie des siens – soi disant parce qu’il avait besoin de plus de place - et ils finissaient invariablement par se retrouver à moitié par terre. Ils dormaient peu et riaient beaucoup. 

C’était beaucoup moins drôle et beaucoup plus inconfortable sans Bucky.

Encore une heure.

Steve se redressa sur un coude. Le 1A était toujours là. Il retomba sur sa couche de fortune, le cœur battant irrégulièrement.

Il lui accordait encore une heure. Il devait profiter de sa dernière occasion de danser avant une prochaine permission. Bucky avait toujours aimé danser. Steve n’avait jamais compris, mais il aimait le regarder. L’un des dessins au mur représentait Bucky dansant avec l’une de ses conquêtes. Ils souriaient tous les deux et Steve était fier de la façon dont il avait réussi à capturer leur mouvement. Fluide et harmonieux et énergique, tout à la fois.

L’horloge vieillissante égrenait les minutes.

La nuit avançait.

Et une réalisation glacée s’insinuait dans les veines de Steve.

Il se redressa d’un bond, ignora délibérément le certificat sur la table basse. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce avec un but précis, cette fois. Et il remarqua ce qu’il aurait dû voir depuis le début. Les volumes trop bien rangés sur les étagères - ils bougeaient toujours, utilisés, lus, reposés pour mieux être repris - la coupelle sur la table, près de ce chiffre et de cette lettre qu’il essayait toujours de ne pas regarder, vide : pas de tickets de cinéma gardés en souvenir, de monnaie retirée rapidement d’une poche, de cartes de bar ou de restaurant à essayer avec une nouvelle cavalière.

Le froid descendit, enserra sa poitrine, étouffant.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pas la moindre vaisselle ne séchait sur l’égouttoir. La cafetière était rangée hors de vue. Chaque surface était propre, nette, dénuée de la moindre trace de vie.

Un poing glacé se referma au creux de son estomac.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. S’appuya au chambranle. Son monde vacillait sur ses bases et ses jambes suivaient le mouvement. Le lit était nettement tiré, ce n’était pas inhabituel. Pas de livres posés sur la table de nuit – bancale, Steve le savait, maintenue droite par plusieurs coupures de journaux savamment dissimulées avant que Bucky ne prenne le temps de bricoler une cale plus définitive. Ici aussi ses dessins ornaient les murs. Certains si vieux qu’ils le firent grimacer. _C’est pour moi ?! Je le garderai toute ma vie !_ Il se souvenait du sourire édenté et émerveillé. Il avala sa salive à travers la boule qui obstruait sa gorge.

L’un d’entre eux manquait.

Celui auquel il avait consacré des jours entiers et une abnégation sans borne. Il détestait se représenter lui-même : il se voyait suffisamment dans le regard des autres, merci bien. Mais il savait que ça ferait plaisir à Buck et c’était son cadeau anniversaire - le seul qu’il pouvait se permettre - c’était important. 

Cela datait de quelques mois à peine. Il avait choisi une scène dans sa mémoire. Coney Island, le soleil tombant lentement, le bras de Bucky passé autour de ses épaules, son sourire immense alors qu’il l’entrainait vers le grand huit, sa propre expression décidée et un peu inquiète - à raison - la mer derrière eux et la foule floue tout autour. En bas, à droite, quelques mots nets sur le décor estompé « Till the end of the line » et sa signature. 

L’expression de Bucky avait valu tous les sacrifices. Il n’avait pas ouvert la bouche mais Steve avait vu ses yeux humides avant qu’il l’attire dans l’une de ses étreintes de brute. Il avait repensé au sourire de ce gamin qu’il n’osait pas encore appeler son meilleur ami.

Son cadeau trônait à la place d’honneur, selon les dires même de Bucky. Accroché un peu au-dessus de la table de nuit, là où tombait la lumière conduite par l’abat-jour de la lampe de chevet.

Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Bucky n’avait jamais eu l’intention de rentrer.

Il avait fait le tour de l’appartement et nulle part il n’avait vu le sac que son ami avait forcément rempli en vue de son départ. Il avait dû l’emporter et le déposer quelque part - chez ses parents peut-être - avant de retrouver Steve derrière le cinéma. Finir son combat et l’entrainer avec lui, Comme toujours, une dernière fois. Pour passer sa nuit avec quelqu’un d’autre.

Il agrippa l’encadrement de la porte, les jointures de ses doigts blanchies et douloureuses.

Le froid fit place à un embrasement violent. Une colère et une jalousie brûlantes, un sentiment de trahison physiquement douloureux.

Bucky aurait dû être là ! Ils auraient dû parler de tout ce qu’ils feraient, une fois que Steve l’aurait rejoint, là-bas, en Europe, où des milliers de soldats se battaient pour la justice et la liberté ! Il aurait dû partager son excitation avec lui, comme ils avaient toujours tout partagé. Il avait besoin que Bucky soit là, dans cet appartement trop vide qui répercutait les battements erratiques de son cœur et sa respiration oppressée.

– C’est de ta faute, imbécile ! Accusa-t-il le silence. 

Pour expulser l’air qui s’accrochait à ses poumons douloureux. Pour entendre une voix rendre un semblant de vie à la chambre abandonnée.

– Le recrutement pouvait bien attendre une nuit de plus...

Il recula jusqu’au salon, secoua la tête, violemment, douloureusement, repoussa la culpabilité sous une nouvelle vague de colère. S’il avait attendu il n’aurait pas rencontré Erskine. Et il n’aurait jamais été engagé. Jamais il n’aurait eu le moindre espoir de se battre pour cette cause qui dépassait les frontières, de faire une différence, de prouver sa valeur.

Le rire amer de Bucky retentit dans le salon vide alors que Steve contemplait les coussins bien ordonnés à terre devant ce bout de papier tellement, tellement important.

_Rien à prouver, hein, qu’est-ce que je disais ?!_

Ses poings se serrèrent à lui en faire mal, de part et d’autre de ses jambes tremblantes. Une petite voix sourde lui disait qu’il avait abandonné son meilleur ami lors de sa dernière soirée en Amérique avant Dieu savait quand et qu’il n’avait que ce qu’il méritait. II la repoussa, encore une fois. Il n’aimait pas danser et il n’aimait pas les « rendez-vous à quatre » et Bucky le savait parfaitement ! Il se laissa tomber sur son lit improvisé, la tête brûlante et l’estomac noué. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles aussi compliquées alors que tout aurait dû aller pour le mieux ? 

Pourquoi Bucky n’était-il pas là ?

* * * 

Il ignorait pourquoi ses pas l’avaient ramené jusqu’ici. 

La nuit était bien avancée, le bureau de recrutement était fermé et Steve était parti depuis bien longtemps. Un 4F serré dans son poing rageur ou encadré d’agents de police pour falsification de documents officiels. Ou les deux à la fois. Probablement les deux à la fois. Bucky secoua la tête avec un sourire aussi exaspéré qu’irrépressible en imaginant la scène. Il s’en voulait, parfois, du soulagement qu’il éprouvait à chaque nouveau refus de l’armée. De la peur insidieuse qu’un jour ils deviennent suffisamment désespérés pour accepter. 

_Ne gagne pas la guerre avant que j’arrive !_

Il n’était pas comme Steve. Il savait que sa seule présence ne ferait strictement aucune différence, qu’il ne ferait pas pencher la balance, qu’il n’aurait aucune part dans la victoire ou la défaite. Il ne serait qu’un soldat de plus, un numéro sur un décompte. Pertes/Survivants. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s’imaginer les choses autrement. Penser que ses actions amèneraient à la fin du conflit avant que l’Oncle Sam décide qu’il avait besoin du dernier petit gars de Brooklyn au corps trop étriqué pour ses ambitions.

Mais il n’était pas comme Steve.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son ami reste en sécurité de ce côté de l’Atlantique. Autant que Steve pouvait être en sécurité. 

Il frissonna et referma ses bras contre sa poitrine. Qui allait le protéger de lui-même quand Bucky ne serait plus là ? Qui fouillerait chaque cul-de-sac trop sombre, chaque parking désert, chaque ruelle encaissée pour arrêter les coups qu’il n’essayait jamais d’éviter ? Qui l’empêcherait de sortir quand il manquait cracher un poumon à chaque expiration mais s’entêtait à vouloir travailler, faire des courses, voir un film ? Qui saurait  la grandeur vertigineuse et la puissance aveuglante derrière la façade de fragilité, si Bucky n’était plus là pour les voir ? Qui ferait en sorte qu’il ne meure pas bêtement avant d’avoir accompli tout ce à quoi il était destiné ?

Le corps sans vie de Steve n’était jamais loin dans son esprit. Son imagination lui dépeignait une impasse à la nuit tombée, un lit aux draps trempés de sueur, son visage exsangue, sa bouche ouverte sur un dernier souffle qu’il n’avait jamais réussi à inhaler, du sang coagulé sous son nez brisé, sa nuque tordue en un angle anormal.

Il frappa d’un poing rageur une affiche aux couleurs patriotiques, accueillit avec soulagement l’éclair de douleur qui remonta son bras. Il avait plus peur de ces images que de sa propre mort. Sa disparition ne signifierait pas grand-chose. Le monde serait vide et sombre sans la présence de Steve Rogers.

– Hé, vous allez bien ?

Il tressaillit et se retourna, effectuant un pas instable en arrière pour s’appuyer au mur. Un couple le regardait. Lui avec un intérêt un peu inquiet, elle avec dédain.

– Laisse, tu vois bien qu’il est ivre.

Bucky sentit une pointe de honte le traverser. Il ouvrit son poing crispé, secoua ses doigts douloureux puis hocha la tête en direction de l’homme et offrit à sa compagne un sourire repentant. Elle haussa les épaules et il lui adressa une grimace compatissante en se laissant entrainer vers une partie plus animée du parc.

Le regard de Bucky s’attarda rêveusement sur les hanches étroites et les fesses bien dessinées, un peu en-dessous d’une main possessive aux ongles peints de rouge. Il battit des paupières et secoua la tête comme un chien subitement piqué par un insecte. Il était temps qu’il mange. 

 

Deux hot-dogs et un soda plus tard Bucky déambulait d’un pas presque assuré au milieu d’un futur qu’il ne verrait jamais.

La foule du début de soirée s’était tarie au profit de quelques noctambules. L’exposition se targuait de portes ouvertes sans interruption. « L’avenir n’a pas d’heure ! » proclamait fièrement l’affichette placardée ça et là au milieu des allées bien éclairés. La majorité des démonstrations étaient terminées, mais les pavillons n’en demeuraient pas moins ouverts et actifs. Des films passaient en boucle, présentant des tests et des expériences, des réussites et des échecs, le tâtonnement du progrès. Des dômes entiers étaient consacrés à des photos, des dessins et des maquettes de prototypes plus étonnants les uns que les autres. Des textes couvraient les murs.

Bucky était fasciné par ces promesses de l’avenir. Oubliait un temps que le sien se limitait à un océan, émerveillé par les possibilités ouvertes devant lui. 

Il se retournait parfois, avec un sourire immense, sa main prête à saisir un bras osseux, son ton surexcité par ce qu’il venait de contempler.

\- Hé, Steve ! T’as vu ça ?!

Il se mordait aussitôt la lèvre devant le vide à son côté. Les quelques regards, interrogateurs et vaguement désapprobateurs, fixés sur lui, lui rappelaient qu’il était seul et passablement ivre. Son estomac se tordait, sans que l’alcool y soit pour grand-chose. Il changeait de pavillon, découvrait une nouvelle source d’intérêt, cherchait à oublier cette douleur sourde et profonde, presque débilitante. Il ressentait l’absence de Steve comme la perte d’un membre.

– Quelques heures. Tu l’as quitté il y a quelques heures. Tu es pathétique.

Il repensait au corps de Steve pressé contre le sien, à la façon dont ses bras l’avaient serré, bien plus fort qu’il ne donnait l’impression d’en être capable. Il aurait voulu ne jamais lâcher son étreinte et toujours ressentir la sienne. Il voulait le revoir et le serrer contre lui et lui dire… Et c’est exactement pour ça qu’il restait là, toujours seul et de moins en moins ivre, en attendant que l’aube se lève sur les quais, là-bas où se terminait son futur. Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Tout ce qu’il pouvait était ce qu’il avait toujours fait : se montrer fort pour Steve. Et ne pas lui faire honte au-delà de l’océan.

* * * 

Steve avait dû s’endormir.

Il le savait parce qu’il n’était plus couché au milieu du salon trop vide. Il était dehors, dans un endroit qu’il ne connaissait pas. Mais comme c’était un rêve il savait qu’il était en Europe. En France même. Il avait toujours voulu aller en France, Bucky se moquait de lui en disant que c’était un truc d’artiste fauché.

Il était là, lui aussi, parce que Bucky était toujours là, même quand rien d’autre n’existait. Il était couché sur le sol, à quelques pas et à des kilomètres de lui. Et ce n’était pas normal. Parce que le paysage donnait une impression de froid et de dureté et qu’on ne se couchait pas sur le sol dans ces conditions.

Il s’approcha comme on s’approche dans les rêves, trop vite et trop lentement et sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Bucky était pâle, ses lèvres pleines avaient la même teinte que ses joues un peu trop creuses. Elles étaient relevées en un sourire familier mais figé, anormal. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du ciel hivernal et la fixité d’une rivière gelée. Un trou creusait son front, juste entre eux. Rond et sombre et rouge.

Steve s’aperçut que le sol blanc, sous ses chaussures, disparaissait sous une énorme flaque de sang.

– BUCK !!!

Il se cogna le genou en se relevant en sursaut, poussa un cri de douleur qui s’étrangla dans sa gorge. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce familière et vide et morte. Comme le regard de Bucky. Le soleil lui fit plisser les yeux et la réalisation le parcourut comme une décharge électrique. Bucky n’était pas rentré et Bucky ne rentrerait peut-être jamais et il était trop tard, bien trop tard.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, laissa les coussins, le certificat et le silence oppressant derrière lui, s’arrêta à peine pour verrouiller la porte, courant déjà alors qu’il enfouissait la clef dans la poche de son pantalon froissé. Il haletait au bout de quelques foulées, les gens le regardaient comme s’il était un fou ou une autre engeance bizarre mais il ne leur prêtait pas plus d’attention qu’aux protestations de son corps. Les quais n’étaient pas si loin et le soleil pas si haut et il pouvait encore le faire.

* * * 

– C’est ma fiancée !

Le sourire du grand dadais en uniforme, debout près de lui sur le pont bondé, donnait l’impression que son visage allait se séparer en deux d’un moment à l’autre. Il secouait les bras comme un sémaphore en direction de l’attroupement multicolore pressé sur le quai.

– On se mariera dès que je reviendrai !

 _Si tu reviens._ Bucky garda son opinion pour lui, se contentant de hausser exagérément les sourcils.

– Tu m’en diras tant…

Il tenait sa casquette au bout de sa main droite. Le vent à l’odeur écœurante et familière du port ramenait ses cheveux contre son front en mèches collantes.

– Ils disent qu’il n’y en a plus pour longtemps toute façon ! Avec les renforts qu’on amène on sera peut-être même rentré pour Noël !

– Ouais, sûrement, marmonna Bucky en se penchant en avant, repliant ses bras contre le garde-fou du navire qui s’éloignait avec une lenteur inéluctable de la seule vie qu’il connaissait. Il avait mal au crâne et le grand idiot avec son sourire niais n’arrangeait pas les choses.

Et Steve n’était pas venu.

Il avait attendu jusqu’au dernier moment pour monter à bord, rameuté par des officiers sourcillant en compagnie des autres retardataires, ceux qui embrassaient une dernière fois leur fiancée, arrachaient de leur épaule une mère en pleurs. Il avait fait ses adieux à sa famille avant la fête, le bureau de recrutement et le fiasco qui avait suivi. Il leur avait fait promettre de ne pas venir ce matin. Il aurait voulu enlacer sa mère et ébouriffer les cheveux de sa soeur pour l’entendre couiner d’indignation. Et voir Steve, une dernière fois.

Il se sentait stupide.

Et trahi.

– Regarde comme elle belle ! C’est celle qui a la robe blanche avec des fleurs rouges et un foulard bleu ! Elle agite un mouchoir, regarde !

– Elles agitent toutes des mouchoirs, champion... Et les trois quarts sont habillées en rouge, blanc, bleu. Original, j’admets.

Grand Dadais se figea quelques secondes, son enthousiasme douché par la remarque acerbe.

– C’est quoi ton problème ? T’es jaloux parce que ta bonne amie est pas venue te voir partir, c’est ça ?!

Bucky ferma les yeux, posa son front lourd contre le tissu raide de son uniforme avec un soupir las. 

Touché.

_Aller Barnes, reprends tes bonnes manières. Ce pauvre type n’a rien fait de plus que tous les autres andouilles qui trépignent comme s’ils partaient en excursion à la campagne. Et vous êtes dans la même galère._

Il se redressa lentement, carra les épaules, passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener correctement en arrière et enfonça sa casquette par dessus pour les maintenir en place. Le regard de Grand Dadais s’arrondit devant les galons qui ornaient son épaule et il raffermit inconsciemment sa position. S’il lui faisait un salut pour trois pauvres lignes de couture sur un tissu de camouflage Bucky ne promettait pas de rester stoïque.

– Il y a de ça, marmonna-t-il en arrachant son regard à la foule vide. Mais ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Ça n’aurait jamais pu marcher de la façon dont je l’aurai voulu...

Grand Dadais lui adressa une grimace compatissante.

– Désolé pour vous Sergent.

– C’est moi qui suis désolé d’avoir agi comme un idiot.

Il sourit, presque sincère et hocha la tête en direction du quai.

– Je suis sûr que ta fiancée est la plus jolie du lot. Et c’est Bucky.

– Jimmy.

Il serra la main tendue et laissa Jimmy retourner à ses adieux exubérants. Les mains pressées contre le bastingage il embrassa la ville d’un long regard nostalgique. Il n’arrivait pas à se défaire de l’idée que jamais il ne la reverrait.

 * * *

Steve s’immobilisa, la respiration sifflante et douloureuse. Il s’appuya d’une main contre l’entrepôt qui se dressait près de lui, les jambes flageolantes, le regard posé sur l’attroupement en train de se disperser. Le violent frisson qui le parcourut n’avait rien à voir avec la brise matinale contre son corps couvert de sueur. 

Trop tard.

Les drapeaux qu’il avait aperçus, de loin, tendus à bout de bras et agités joyeusement étaient retombés, inertes, en berne. Quelques femmes pleuraient, soutenues par des amies ou de la famille. Des discussions animées portaient jusqu’à lui sans qu’il ne prenne garde à leurs sujets. Sa poitrine se serra contre les battements rapides et irréguliers de son cœur.

Trop tard.

Il se détourna du front de mer, frappa du poing contre la brique nue, son mouvement si faible qu’il ne parvint même pas à se faire mal. Un ricanement lui échappa entre deux inspirations hasardeuses. Pitoyable. Il laissa son bras retomber, éraflant au passage le dos de ses phalanges sur les aspérités sales. Ses yeux rencontrèrent une échelle métallique et il la suivit du regard jusqu’au toit de l’entrepôt. Il fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire. Il ne serait pas dit que Steve Rogers avait abandonné, jamais. 

Ses doigts ensanglantés attrapèrent un échelon au-dessus de sa tête.

Le bateau était loin, déjà, presque à l’embouchure du port. Il distinguait à peine les silhouettes en uniformes agglomérés sur son bord. Il se mordit la lèvre et leva ses bras tremblant d’épuisement.

– Buckyyyyyy !

Il imagina son ami, au milieu de tous ces militaires sans visages. Il vit son regard se tourner vers lui, son sourire remonter ses lèvres, affectueux et goguenard et blasé.

_T’as pas l’impression d'être en retard, mec ? Et, sérieusement, un vieux toit de hangar ? T’as pas trouvé mieux ?_

– Attends-moi, tu entends ?! J’arrive ! Je te rejoins !

Il cligna des yeux pour chasser la transpiration qui coulait depuis ses sourcils. Força ses bras à s’agiter au dessus de lui.

– Je serai là avant même que t’aies eu le temps de te rendre compte que je te manques ! 

Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus ironique.

_Tu me manques déjà toi, idiot._

– Alors tu as intérêt à ne rien faire de stupide d’ici là, pigé ? 

Il tendit un index menaçant vers le large.

– La moitié de cette stupidité m'appartiens et j'entends la récupérer en un seul morceau !

_Ne meurs pas avant que j’arrive !_

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol humide, à bout de souffle, indifférent aux regards qui le cherchaient curieusement depuis le bord du quai. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il regarda le bateau virer de bord et prendre peu à peu de la vitesse en quittant les eaux du port.

_Attends-moi Buck._

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous aussi vous avez envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre... Et que vous aimez beaucoup Steve mais vous avez envie de le secouer jusqu'à remettre les priorités bien en place dans son cerveau... Bienvenue au club ! \o/
> 
> Les divergences dont je parlais plus haut (vous êtes pas obligé de lire, j'aime bien blablater sur mes headcanons) :
> 
> 1/ Pour moi Bucky et steve n'habitent pas ensembles (même si j'aime beaucoup les fics où c'est le cas et que je l'ai déjà utilisé moi-même). Parce que lorsque Steve entre dans le bureau de recrutement ils se font clairement leurs adieux. S'ils habitaient ensembles ils penseraient se revoir à un moment de la nuit, je pense.  
> Il y a aussi le fait que Steve ne sait pas que Bucky a reçu son affectation, quand il le récupère derrière le ciné. Et le flashback dans le Winter Soldier ou steve refuse la proposition de Bucky et, comment dire, on connait le caractère de Steve...  
> Ça reste bien sûr une interprétation totalement personnelle et parfaitement ouverte à controverse !
> 
> 2/ Dans les fanfics pré-guerre c'est toujours Bucky qui laisse trainer ses affaires partout et Steve qui râle et range. Je ne trouve pas ça super logique. Bucky après Zola, oui, peut-être, mais dans la période avant-guerre et dans le flash-back Bucky est toujours coiffé au micro-poil et tiré à quatre épingles alors que Steve donne l'impression d'avoir dormi dans ses fringues.  
> L'inverse arrive ensuite, quand ils sont dans ce fameux bar : Steve est Captain America, uniforme boutonné et cheveux disciplinés, Bucky porte son uniforme de façon débraillé et ses cheveux tombent devant son front. Ça rend cette scène d'autant plus triste je trouve.
> 
> 3/ J'aime bien l'idée que Bucky ne se soit pas engagé, même si à ce niveau là le fandom est divisé. J'ai vu une personne qui disait que l'un des numéros de son matricule indiquait qu'il avait été appelé. J'ai essayé de vérifier mais je n'ai pas trouvé de précision suffisante (un des chiffres indique effectivement engagé/appelé mais je ne sais pas lequel signifie quoi). Je choisis donc ce qui m'arrange et qui colle le plus à l'idée que je me fais du personnage.


End file.
